Akatsuki Kittens
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: The Akatsuki get turned into kittens. Sakura and her twin sister take care of them. Chaos ensues. If you dislike profanity and/or OOC-ness, I suggest not reading. Partial Hiatus... Sorry... Y.Y
1. And so it begins

OMG!!! my first fanfic! ^ 0 ^ anyways…sorry it took so long to post this!

DAMN YOU WRITERS' BLOCK AND A.D.H.D!!!!!

hope you like it!

- Kyoko Akacho the SandTanukiKunoichi (a.k.a. me! X3)

P.S. i…uh…got teh idea from Acatsuki by Darkkinkachu.

Um…yeah it will kinda be like Acatsuki but it won't so, read, relax, and enjoy teh fanficcy goodness!!!

**WARNING!!! This fanfic has strong language!!!**

**So if you don't like people cussing like Hidan than I suggest not reading this!!!**

**You have been warned…**

Ja Ne!!! X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer:

me: *glares at the Akatsuki*

Itachi: 'she's up to something… must say quiet.'

Deidara: ...what are you plo-

me:*punches Deidara in the gut and sends him flying*

Itachi: 'What an idiot…'

Deidara:*hits ground* ow…*looks at Kyoko* what in the name of hell was that for?!?!?!

me: *teleports behind Deidara and hits a pressure point*

Deidara: *drops on the floor out cold*

me:*not looking at them* my reasons for doing this are simple.

First of all: 'cause I felt like it.

And Second: ya didn't do disclaimer quickly enough and he spoke first!

*looks around the room and spots Kisame looking at her like she grew a second head*

*points at Kisame* KISAME!

Kisame: *gulp* …yes?

me: do the disclaimer…or else!

Kisame: *trembling in fear* K-k-kyoko-sama does not own Naruto™ and never will!!!

Sasori: Kishimoto-sensei is the true owner of Naruto™. Kyoko-sama merely borrows us for her fanfic related joy.

Kyoko: *goes from cranky to sad* mou…thanx for the reminder of such sad news!!!! WAAHHHH!!!!!!! KISAME!! SASORI!! GO TO HELL, BOTH OF YOU!!!! *sit in her corner of emo-ness*

Deidara: *wakes up and reads the conversation* 'note to self: do not interact with Kyoko when she's cranky.'

Itachi: now on with the fanfic.

Kyoko: *looks up from her emo corner* THAT'S MY LINE, ITACHI!!!!!!!*goes farther into the emo corner*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

_Blah-_ flashbacks/scenery switching/something being read

**Blah-** inners/demons/other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akatsuki-kittens Ch.1

Nineteen-year-old Haruno Kyoko sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

The first day of the med-nin class that she was assigned ,by Hokage-sama herself, at the Konohagakure hospital starts tomorrow and she needed to go market to get food for dinner.

The basic med-nin training mission in Konoha was greatly needed.

The D-ranked mission that they, Haruno Kyoko and Haruno Sakura, the Haruno twins of Konohagakure (identical except for hair color, eye color, and personality) had been given two days ago.

_::Flashback::_

_Sakura and Kyoko just got home from a fairly easy S-class mission._

_Well, fairly easy for Konoha's best kunoichi; they not only were they masters in tai, gen, and ninjutsu, but also had many hijutsu (a.k.a. secret jutsu)._

_They had just gotten back and were heading to Tsunade's office, when they saw their favorite hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja in his usually seat at Ichiraku's, but it seems that the blonde Kyuubi boy had company._

"_Is that Hinata-chan," asked Sakura as she tried to get a better look of who was next to Naruto, but she just couldn't get a good view._

_When it seemed that they wouldn't see the mystery girl's face, the mystery girl tugged on Naruto's sleeve and pointed at the general location of where Sakura and Kyoko were standing._

_As Naruto turned his head, his small smile went to a big, toothy grin as he spotted his two best female friends._

"_Sakura-chan!!!! Kyoko-chan!!!! When did you ge-," he got interrupted by Sakura who had punched him with a non-chakra laced fist._

"_Naruto, why do you have to be so damn loud whenever you speak," questioned Sakura as she crossed her arms as she waited for Naruto to stop clutching his stomach in pain._

"_Ow…okay, that hurt, real bad," said Naruto as he was standing up straight but, was still holding his stomach in slight pain._

"_Are you okay, Naruto-kun," asked Hyuuga Hinata as checked to see if her date was okay._

"_I'm okay, Hinata-chan," stated as he gave Hinata a reassuring smile that made her cheeks go cherry-red and nodded with a small smile of her own._

"_Hmmmm…I wonder…," Kyoko asked no one in particular as she gripped her chin a thinking pose._

_Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura turned to Kyoko with questioning stares._

"_As I was saying, I wonder when: 1) Naruto finally pulled his head out of his ass far enough to see that Hinata-chan liked him and 2) when in the name of hell did Hinata gather up enough courage to even talk to the dobe without fainting," asked/stated with a blank, but somewhat amused face._

_The reactions were: Sakura holding her sides as she was laughing, Hinata's blush had tripled in darkness and looked like she would soon faint, and Naruto had a slight blush on his cheeks and a facial expression that was a mix of embarrassment and anger._

"_Whatever. Let's get goin' to Tsunade's, Sakura," said Kyoko as she walked towards both girls' original destination._

"_Later Naruto," shouted Sakura as she turned to catch up with Kyoko._

_When Sakura finally caught up with Kyoko, they were almost at Tsunade's office._

"_Ano…Kyo-chan," asked Sakura as she called Kyoko 'Kyo-chan', an action that very few get to do._

"_Hai, Saku-chan," replied Kyoko as called Sakura 'Saku-chan', again, an action that very few get to do._

"_Why did we leave so quickly," inquired Sakura as they continued walking._

_Kyoko let out a small sigh before saying, "I felt like we interrupted their date and caused trouble."_

_Sakura had a sardonic smile as she said, "Weren't you the one who made the wise crack, like, five seconds ago?"_

"…_Touché," stated Kyoko as she smirked a devilish smirk as they quickened their pace towards Tsunade's office._

_::Five minutes Later::_

_They stood directly in front of the door that held either an angry, drunk, or asleep Tsunade on the other side._

"_Sakura, do you have the mission report?" asked Kyoko as she knocked on the wooden doors._

"_Hai," was the quick reply from Sakura as she pulled out the completed mission scroll as they heard a muffled "come in" and pushed the doors open._

_What they found shocked them to the bone; Tsunade's office was clean, there was only a small pile of papers, neat and orderly, on the desk, and there was Tsunade: sober, conscious, and…happy?_

_Tsunade looked at her best apprentices with a prideful sadness, __"my best students, my 'daughters', and the most likely, other than Naruto, to be abducted by the Akatsuki; truly Konoha's best, and from the looks of things they're tired."_

_Tsunade signaled them to sit down, which they gladly obeyed, sitting down like they haven't rested in days._

"_When the hell did you clean up this place?" asked Kyoko as she looked around the newly cleaned office, like it were placed under a genjutsu._

_Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the comment before saying, "Apparently, the council didn't like the 'inadequate' amount of paper work so, they made a schedule for me, helped clean up, and gave me an alternative to sake..."_

"_And that is…?" asked both girls as they questioningly looked at their sensei._

"_Coffee." said Tsunade in a calm tone._

"_No wonder why you're all happy and energetic." stated Sakura as she slouched in the chair._

_It was a few seconds of dead silence until Sakura placed the completed mission scroll on the desk._

"_The mission was a success and no casualties." Kyoko stated in a tired voice._

"_Hmmmmmmm…I see." Said Tsunade as she looked at her tired ex-students._

_An idea popped into Tsunade's head and a smirked in an evil way._

"_I'll tell you what," this being said, by Tsunade, had caught the attention of the two Haruno girls, "you two seem tired and the Hospital could use two great med-nins to teach the new med-nins in training for two months and I was thinking of asking you two but, there's a catch…"_

"…_what's the catch?" asked the Haruno twins as their attention was grabbed by Tsunade's offer._

"_The catch is that you two would get three days to relax and catch up with friends but, you have to be on call for your medical skills at all times." said Tsunade as she looked at her ex-students as they contemplated to take the 'R&R' or not._

"_No joke?" they both asked like Tsunade wasn't serious about her offer._

"_No joke." said Tsunade to reassure them what she said was true._

"_We'll take the mission!" both Kyoko and Sakura said in unison._

"_Good, see you in three days at the hospital!" said Tsunade as she dismissed them from her office._

_The Haruno teleported from Tsunade's office, to the apartment they shared, in a swirl of sakura(cherry blossom) and bara(rose) petals._

_Tsunade looked at where her most powerful students had just been standing, thinking of the well needed rest they both deserved, and then sighed._

"_Shizune! Get the broom and dustpan! Sakura and Kyoko left flower petals on the floor from their teleportation jutsu again!" shouted Tsunade as she continued with her paperwork and sipped her warm coffee._

'_I love my job.'_ _thought Tsunade as Shizune came in grumbling something about her 'lousy job.'_

_::End Flashback::_

Kyoko and Sakura already had caught up with their friends and rested enough to work at full capability.

Kyoko was opening her apartment door with a big bag of groceries in hand when a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

'With me and Sakura both off from missions meaning we'll have too much free time.' thought Kyoko as she placed the groceries on the small kitchen and then sat on the couch slightly slumped over.

When Kyoko saw no hope from being freed from boredom, the door opened with Sakura walking into the humble apartment.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kyoko as she jumped up from her spot on the couch and gripped Sakura's shoulders and shook her violently while stating loudly and overdramatically, "I just realized that with all this free time we were given I won't be able to stay completely sane without any entertainment or responsibilities of some kind!!!!!!"

"Meaning…?" Sakura asked blankly after being shaken so violently that it could've snapped her neck…or caused whiplash.

"I'll be bored out of my fuckin' mind!!!!" yelled Kyoko as she continued to complain about having nothing to do, then out of nowhere the doorbell rang.

Sakura quickly walked to the door and answered with a, "Yes? May I help you?"

The person that was supposed to be there wasn't; instead a slightly opened box with a letter taped to the box.

'This is an…interesting development.' thought Sakura as lifted the box up effortlessly off the floor and brought it inside.

Kyoko, snapping out of her complaint rant, looked and asked curiously, "What's with the box?"

The only answer was Sakura handing her the letter that was on the box and a quick response of, "Read the letter, it'll probably have the answers."

Kyoko read the neat scripted letter aloud that read:

"_Dear Haruno Twins,_

_We need these kittens cared for while we're gone. These are no ordinary kittens either, so please if their behavior is…strange, do not worry, it's natural for them. You can name them what you want for the time being. When we're done with some business that needs to be taken care of, we come and get them in about two months._

_Sincerely,_

_The kitten's caretakers_

_P.S. They don't eat cat food because it upsets their stomachs; so cook some sort of meat for them please. Also, we'll pay you handsomely for caring for them."_

Both were quiet for a few seconds before Kyoko practically shouted out her reaction.

"Oh my god!! My boredom's cured!!! I thank whatever god who so kindly gave me this blessing!!!!" she shouted as she cried anime-styled tears of joy.

Both were curious about the kittens they were taking care of so they opened the box.

"They're…" started Sakura.

"So…" continued Kyoko.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" both finished with a loud, girly squeal.

In said box was ten different kittens: a blonde-furred kitten with blue eyes, a red-furred kitten with golden-yellow eyes, two black-furred kittens, one with onyx eyes and the other with scarlet-red eyes, a half black and half white-furred kitten with yellow eyes, a blue-furred kitten with black eyes, an icy white-furred kitten with yellow eyes, an orange-furred kitten with scarlet-red eyes, a silver/grey-furred kitten with pale purple eyes, and a deep brown tabby with black stripes and deep green eyes; all male, all focused on them, and because; yesterday they were ten of the Akatsuki's strongest nins.

_:: Flashback::_

_Twenty-Four hours and Four Minutes Earlier at one of the Akatsuki's bases ten male members of the Akatsuki: Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Juugo, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Zetsu were confused as to why all of them were summoned by Pein to a base near Konohagakure no Sato._

_Last year, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori were brought back to life and Hidan was found in the same deep pit that he had been trying to get out of for three years._

_Itachi had been shocked and angry that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki but, when Sasuke told him what Madara had told him along with new information about Konoha's corruption, Itachi forgave Sasuke but, he was still angry at Madara for telling Sasuke why he had to kill the Uchiha clan._

_And that's why ten strong Akatsuki are now standing in the biggest room, devoid of any piece of furniture, in a base that's twenty-three hours from Konoha._

"_Hey! Pein-sama! We're here, yeah!" shouted Deidara as he felt uncomfortable with the long silence._

_As the eerie silence continued, they began to suspect something a little off then suddenly; their chakra was instantly and completely drained before anyone could do anything and passed out._

_A loud "poof" echoed through out the empty room and ten unconscious S-class criminals were now ten unconscious, yet incredible cute, kittens._

_Konan had come out of the shadows with an empty but sturdy box and a letter attached to the box._

"_They're kinda cute as kittens." Konan said nonchalantly as picked up the sleeping kittens and placed them in the box, also knowing that Pein had heard her say the comment, and Pein emerged from the shadows as well._

"_Whatever. Let's just get them to Konoha quickly so we won't have to deal with them." said Pein as he helped Konan get all of the 'kittens' into the box and ran to Konoha quickly as possible._

_::Twenty-Four Hours Later…::_

_Sasuke, as a kitten, was the first to wake from his forced sleep and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in an Akatsuki base anymore, well that and he wasn't in a human body._

_Sasuke was instantly awake and, was now, very angry; Pein had turned him and the others into kittens._

'_Well can't do anything thing about. Might as well wake the others and be the barren of bad news.'__ thought Sasuke as got up a padded over on all fours, quite easily, and nudged the nearest kitten, which Sasuke guessed was Itachi from his new cat eyes._

"_Nii-san, wake up." said Sasuke loud enough to wake Itachi, but quiet enough so the others wouldn't wake up._

"_What is it foolish Otouto?" questioned Itachi as his eyes fluttered open while they were adjusting to the darkness._

"_I think Pein-sama might have used a jutsu on us." Sasuke stated seriously, making Itachi wide-awake and fully aware of the situation at hand…or paw._

"_Why are we kittens?" Itachi asked, a little too loudly apparently because it caused Hidan to wake up._

'_Oh shit…'__ thought the Uchihas as Hidan became fully awake, fully aware, and really pissed off by this predicament._

"_JASHIN DAMNED PEIN!!! THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'LL FUCKIN' WRING HIS FUCKIN' NECK!!!!" yelled Hidan as he went on a cursing rant causing everyone else to wake up._

_After a couple a minutes of calming everyone down and explaining what they know so far, which wasn't much, they were sitting or lying down in the dark but spacious box until they heard something familiar; a door opening and closing, then a voice, which was oddly familiar to Sasuke for some reason._

"_SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a female voice stating loudly and overdramatically, "I just realized that with all this free time we were given I won't be able to stay completely sane without any entertainment or responsibilities of some kind!!!!!!"_

"_Meaning…?" another female voice asked blankly; Sasuke knew that voice and was shocked to hear said so plainly to the other voice he just remembered just now._

"_I'll be bored out of my fuckin' mind!!!!" yelled the first female voice as she continued to complain and curse about having nothing to do, then out of nowhere the doorbell rang._

_Light footsteps quickly walked to the door, the door opened, and the second female voice answered with a, "Yes? May I help you?"_

_After a few seconds of silence they felt the box being picked up, strong and sure grip on the box, and moved to who-knows-where._

_The first female voice, snapping out of her complaint rant, asked curiously, "What's with the box?"_

_The only answer was the second female voice handing her something, like a letter or something, and a quick response of, "Read the letter, it'll probably have the answers."_

_Then quickly afterward the first female voice read the letter aloud:_

"_**Dear Haruno Twins,**_

_**We need these kittens cared for while we're gone. These are no ordinary kittens either, so please if their behavior is…strange, do not worry, it's natural for them. You can name them what you want for the time being. When we're done with some business that needs to be taken care of, we come and get them in about two months.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The kitten's caretakers**_

_**P.S. They don't eat cat food because it upsets their stomachs; so cook some sort of meat for them please. Also, we'll pay you handsomely for caring for them."**_

'_Oh hell no…'__ thought Sasuke while it was quiet for a few seconds before the first female voice practically shouted out her reaction._

"_Oh my god!! My boredom's cured!!! I thank whatever god who so kindly gave me this blessing!!!!" the voice shouted for joy._

_Everyone, except for Sasuke who knew who their caretakers for two months were, were curious about whom these two female caretakers were and the box was opened with a stream of bright light and two nineteen-year-old females, one with pink hair and emerald eyes and the other with orange hair and deep amethyst eyes._

_All of them were shocked about having Konoha's most powerful kunoichi as their caretakers._

"_They're…" started Sakura, whom was the second female voice._

"_So…" continued Kyoko, whom was the first female voice._

"_KAWAII!!!!!!!!" both finished with a loud, girly squeal, which slightly hurt their new, sensitive cat ears; this will be an interesting two months._

_::End Flashback::_

After looking at the kittens for a couple seconds longer, Kyoko turned to Sakura and asked a question that made the kitten-forms of most of the Akatsuki nervous: "Hey Saku-chan, ya know in the letter it said we can name them whatever the hell we want for now. So, what are we going to name them?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me: YAH!! my first chapter! i'm so happy!!!! ^_^

Hidan: *grumbles*…damn cliff hangers.*grumbles* -_-

me: do you want me to give you a stupid name in the next chapter? *glares daggers at Hidan*

Hidan: O.O hell no!

me: good! : )

Itachi: the moral of the author notes' today is to never underestimate the power of the author for they will make your life in fanfics miserable. ^/_\^

me: hell yeah it does! ^_^ Itachi, you have the honor of punching Sasuke in the face! X3

Sasuke: what?!?! why?!?! D:

me: coz i said so! _

Itachi: *punches Sasuke in the face* that was…fun… ^/_\^

me: pardon the OOC-ness of the characters. my brain is weird… ; D

Sakura: review and Kyoko will be happy and when Kyoko's happy she writes new chapters! ^_^


	2. Of names, moodiness, and fights

hello! ^_^

you kind reviewers, scribers, and people who story/author alerted made me soooo happy*tears of joy*!! :' )

it gave motivation to try to get this next chappie out more quickly!! ^ 0 ^

i give my reviewers much praise and thanx for reviewing(keep on readin' and reviewin' you guys!!)

enjoy the Akatsuki craziness of this chappie!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer:

Sasori: Why are we doing the disclaimer? -_-

me: 'Cause I said so. ^ _ ^

Tobi/Madara: Why?

me:*punches Tobi/Madara*

Tobi/Madara:*uses Sharingan power to avoid punch* what the hell?!?! :O

me: That's for living!!!!*grumbles* you made Sasuke more emo…*grumbles*

Sasuke: You know I'm right here, right? -_-'

me: SHUT UP SASUKE!!!!*fumes angrily*

Hidan: She doesn't friggin' own us, Kishimoto does.

Deidara: If she did, she'd be writing and drawing more Naruto® chapters instead of fanfiction chapters, yeah.

Kakuzu: That and she'd be rolling in cash, which she's not.

me: *heavy sarcasm* Thank you for such a kind reminder of my lack of money, Kakuzu.*glaring a death glare scarier than the Uchiha death glare*

Itachi: On with the chapter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"blah"- Talking

'blah'- Thinking

_blah_- Flashbacks/scenery changes/letters

**blah**- Inners/demons/emphasis/dark Zetsu/other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akatsuki-Kittens Ch.2

"That's a good question, Kyo-chan." said Sakura as she looked at the small, slightly nervous group of kittens.

'There's something weird about those kittens' thought Sakura as she continued to stare at them.

**No, you're just paranoid, Sakura.**

'Shut up, "Inner Sakura"'

**Hey! One, the name's Kra, the younger twin sister of Cha, co-creators of chakra and the first jutsus, and two, don't talk back to your superiors!**

During the silence, with Sakura in deep mental argument and her stare turned glare, made the Akatsuki on edge.

"Do you think they know?" asked Sasori as felt uncomfortable under the kunoichi's glare.

"Probably not." answered Itachi, although calm on the outside, was unnerved on the inside.

Won't you be if you the size of a kitten **and** at the mercy of your caretakers?

"Are you and Kra arguing again?" asked Kyoko as Sakura snapped out her mental argument and nodded and made the Akatsuki kittens curious.

'Kra?' they thought curiously.

Kyoko then sighed and said, "Man, it sucks being the physical reincarnations of Cha and Kra, the creators of chakra and first jutsus doesn't it? It also sucks like hell that their souls are intertwined with ours and we have to deal with them in our heads."

The Akatsuki inwardly paled at the newly learned information.

"That would explain a couple of things…" Sasuke thought out loud, making the other kittens turn in his direction, expecting an explanation.

Sasuke sighed and continued, "Well, when I was on Team 7, Sakura, Kyoko, and Naruto were on my team-"

"WHAT?!?! You had an five person team?!?!" asked/yelled Suigetsu as he cut off Sasuke and freaked out slightly.

"As I was saying," a quick glare at Suigetsu before Sasuke continued, "On Team 7, I noticed that Sakura and Kyoko would space out time to time, their facial expression changing like they were weighing their options or something."

"And you never asked because…?" asked Sasori thinking the younger Uchiha would've a little curious.

"Do I look like the curious type to you?" Sasuke asked skeptically with a hint of sarcasm.

"…Touché." answered Sasori.

"So Sakura, which five do you want to name?" asked Kyoko, bringing them back to the original topic: naming the kittens.

They, the kittens, broke out of their little 'talk' and directed their attention to the Haruno twins.

"Why do you want me go first?" asked Sakura, suspicious of Kyoko's question.

"What? Here I am, giving you the chance to pick which ever five to pick first and you turn it down? You're so kind it's stupid."

'eh?' thought all of the Akatsuki as they were getting very confused, very fast.

"So you'd give up you're needs and wants for someone else's? You mean you'd die if someone said it would be for the benefits of others? Would you kill someone if to make someone else happy? I'm impressed." Kyoko finished with a sarcastic grin and evil glint in her eyes.

"YOU SMART-MOUTHED BITCH!! You act so smart, but you use it for your damned greedy reasons, you evil little…" Sakura stated angrily as she was worked up by Kyoko's skillfully sarcastic word trap.

"Okay, okay… if you insist, I'll pick the five I want to name first." And at that moment, Sakura realized she lost a chance to pick the five she wanted name first, and the feeling of being tricked by Kyoko's well placed words, again, made her mad at herself and weary from using more energy than necessary when she got mad at Kyoko.

"Kyoko…?" Sakura asked wearily as she gripped her older twins shoulder.

"Yes?" was Kyoko's deadpanned response while wearing a straight face.

"If you wanted to pick your five first, why didn't you just say so?" For Kyoko's reasoning and tactics are starting to wear at her and their vacation will begin tomorrow.

The Akatsuki were curious as well; why does she do this?

Kyoko's eyes were distant, like she was watching a flashback (which is happening), then looked down at the carpeted space near her toes, a melancholy expression on her face and a dark aura seemed to wave off her as she said something that all of them, Sakura and the kittens, weren't expecting:

"I…don't know. I guess the…old me, my old personality, my darker side, it showed itself again," Kyoko then gave a cold, humorless laugh before she continued in a cold voice, "and I thought she disappeared long ago, but I guess the past likes to come up once in a while and say 'hello. I'm still here,' a 'friendly' reopening of all of my emotional wounds and salt being poured **all** over them," she then broke her eyes from their spot on the carpet and turned to Sakura, snapping out of her melancholy speech and stated, "Sorry, didn't mean for you to be the blunt of my past pain."

The Akatsuki were flabbergasted by what she said, that all of them were dead silent for a while.

"Kyoko…" was all Sakura could say; Kyoko never talked about her past, the time before she became a part of Konoha at the age of eleven.

Kyoko stretched her arms above her and bent her back slightly, a few audible 'pops' and 'snaps', then stood up straight and exhaled a content sigh with a small, but genuine smile on her face.

"Hey, Sakura, thanks for letting me vent some of my feelings, I **really** needed it; now, lets name these little guys." Kyoko stated as she turned her attention back to the kittens.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Hidan said to get the younger Uchiha's attention.

"What?" asked said Uchiha.

"What the fuck happened to make her like this?" asked Hidan out of curiosity, the others listening in as well, for they wanted to know, but didn't voice it.

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds before answering with, "I don't know, she never talked about her past before."

All was silent until they heard Sakura say, "Huh?"

"I thought I would easiest for one of to pick one kitten at a time, name it, then the other will do the same." Kyoko stated loud and clear.

"So if I pick a kitten and name it, you'd then pick one and it goes back to me?"

"Yup!" said Kyoko.

"So who goes first?" asked Sakura already a couple of ideas for names for their temporary pets.

"You could go first." said Kyoko, not concerned about who goes first, as she sat down on the simple couch they owned.

"Hn." was all that came out of Sakura's mouth as she crouched in front of the Akatsuki kittens and her eyes landed on the blonde kitten with clear blue eyes, also known as Deidara.

She picked him up, placed him right in front of her, and lightly scratched at the back of his ear.

When he felt the back of his ear being scratched, his mind went blank and he leaned into the touch and purred, loudly.

"Hmmmm…I think I'll name this one Sora (1)." Sakura stated calmly as she stopped scratching the back of his ear and he shook his head quickly.

"Sora it is!" Kyoko agreed whole-heartedly as she watched Sora/Deidara walk back to the other kittens.

"You okay, dude?" asked Hidan.

"Yeah, it's just that…now I know why cats like being scratched behind the ears. It feels good…very good."

"That good?" asked Kakuzu.

"Mm-hmm." was all Deidara's brain could come up with because it was still in mush mode.

"My turn." said Kyoko as her eyes landed on an unexpecting pale-silvered furred, violet-red eyed Hidan.

She picked him up, cradling him gingerly in her arms as he was carried to the couch, placed him down, just as gingerly as he was carried, on her lap and, slowly and softly, petted his silky soft fur.

His thought process stopped when he felt the gentle caress go across his spine and a faint purr come from his lungs and he relaxed.

"His name will be…Inazuma (2)." Kyoko said with a small smile on her face as she stopped petting Inazuma/Hidan and he jumped off her lap and padded back to the others.

"Because of his silver fur?" asked Sakura.

"That, and on a solo mission I saw this bright violet-red lightning strike the ground and his eyes are the same color." Kyoko said with such child-like wonderment that Sakura smirked.

"So his name is based on a once-in-a-lifetime moment?"

"Yup!" was all Kyoko said with a big grin on her face.

While the girls chatted, Hidan was still recovering from being petted.

"Holy shit…that felt…good." was all Hidan spoke and Deidara only nodded in understanding.

Sakura was done talking and her eyes landed on the red furred kitten that sat quietly and watched the other kittens.

She sat next to the kitten, whom was aware of her presence, merely twitched his right ear in her direction.

Sakura petted him slowly and softly, he relaxed into the gentle touch.

"I'll name you Koyasui(3)." Sakura said with a small grin, she stopped petting him and Koyasui/Sasori got up and walked away, causing some dust to stir.

The dust caused Kakuzu, whether fortunately or unfortunately for him, to sneeze, loudly.

When Kyoko heard the loud kitten sneeze, her attention turned to the brown tabby with black tabby stripes, and then she giggled a bit and said, "For one so small, you have a powerful voice, so I'll name you Raimei(4)."

Raimei/Kakuzu seemed to like his name, so Kyoko walked over scratched him behind his ear and then walked to the couch and slouched on the soft piece of furniture.

Sakura's eyes wandered amongst the six kittens yet to be named, and hers just so happened to land on Itachi the onyx furred, ruby-red eyed kitten.

"Hmmmm…" was all that came from Sakura's throat as she crouched in front said kitten and scratched the underside of the kitten's chin.

Itachi, responding like the others, leaned into the contact and purred softly, which shocked Sasuke greatly.

'Why is everyone so captivated by that?' Sasuke questioningly thought before he got and moved closer to couch.

"This one will be Nitsuki(5)." Sakura stated clearly as she stopped scratching Itachi's chin and stood up from her crouched position in front of said kitten.

Nitsuki/Itachi just sat there, eyes forward with ears twitching in all directions, then got and walked away.

"Hm? Why Nitsuki?" Kyoko asked out of honest curiosity.

"His eyes reminded me of the moon during a lunar eclipse." was Sakura's quick response to Kyoko's question.

"Makes sense." Kyoko said in return and then said, "Okay, now I pick this one." as she pick up the Sasuke-kitten gently and placed him on her lap and softly petted him for a few seconds.

'Now I see why they liked this so much, it's…nice.' Sasuke thought absent-mindedly as his eyes closing and a light purr escaped him.

"Your name…shall be…Yozora(6)." said Kyoko before lifting Yozora/Sasuke off her lap and placed him on the floor in front of her feet before walking away.

"Your turn, Sakura." Kyoko said after shifting herself into a more comfortable sitting position on the couch.

Sakura sat cross-legged in front of Suigetsu as she stroked his snow-white fur, when in the right light had an icy blue sheen, and looked at his topaz-yellow eyes.

"Your name will be…Fuyuhi(7)." Sakura said as she stopped petting Fuyuhi/Suigetsu and smiled a small smile.

Kyoko then looked at the blue kitten and then said, "The blue kitten's name will be Awaizage(8), 'cause his eyes are like liquid shadows."

The comment had caught Awaizage/Kisame off-guard and the kitten turned away, as if bashful about the name.

Kyoko giggled a bit before Sakura asked with an amused smirk on her face, "What's so funny?"

Kyoko's giggles almost turned into laughter when she said, "It seems that Awaizage is bashful about his new name." Kyoko then started to lightly laugh, oblivious to fact that her wind-chime like laughs had made the Akatsuki kittens captivated by the beautiful sound.

Sakura chuckled lightly and then said, "He must like his new name, but he's shy about it."

Kyoko's laughing died down a little and then said, "Maybe!" And she started to lightly laugh again, this time Sakura joined in her own sweet, light bell like laughter, the sound of both girls' laughter couldn't be described with just one word.

Beautiful.

Melodious.

Lovely.

That and multiple other complimentary adjectives absent-mindedly popped into Akatsuki's heads, and, after a few minutes of laughing, both girls finally calmed down.

Kyoko, after her laughter fit with her twin sister, said, "It's been a long since I've laughed like that."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, curious by what Kyoko meant.

"A true laugh, a whole-hearted laugh that leaves me a bit winded." Kyoko said with genuine smile that showed a bit of her perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I believe we still have to name two more kittens and it's my turn." Sakura said with a small grin on her face.

"I believe that's true." Kyoko replied, mirroring the grin on Sakura's face.

Sakura looked at Kyoko who was looking at the orange kitten, Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I'll name black and white kitten."

Kyoko, who didn't show it outwardly, was doing a happy dance in the back of her head.

Sakura already had an interesting name for the kitten, which really was Zetsu in kitten-form.

"I'll name him Ippakosei(9)." Sakura said before continuing with, " 'cause I noticed he seemed to have two sides to his personality, like Yin and Yang, two opposing energies, but both necessary to function."

Ippakosei/Zetsu was shocked and impressed with the well thought out name from observation and logic.

Kyoko, sitting in front of Juugo the orange kitten, said with a small smile, "And your name will be Reitakibi(10), for your fire-colored eyes, but calm or 'cool' personality."

Reitakibi/Juugo was okay with the name, sat up from his spot on the carpet, and padded over to others.

While the girls started to chat, some of them listening in, the kittens had a 'chat' of their own.

"Well, that was…interesting." Kakuzu said, okay his name, still mentally recovering from being scratched behind his ear.

"**It could've been worse.**" said Zetsu's dark half.

"How so?" Sasori asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Kisame could've been named 'Shake(11)' instead, yeah." Deidara said, knowing how Kisame gets pissed when called that.

"At least my name doesn't sound girly, like yours." Kisame retaliated, knowing how Deidara gets about when people mix up his gender.

"Sora can be a girl or boy name, same applies to the name 'Yuki'(12).

Sasori was shocked; he expected Deidara to lose his temper and curse Kisame off.

"Oi! Stop your friggin' arguing! We're going to be stuck like this for another two frickin' months! So stop your damn arguing or we'll go crazy before the end of the month!" Hidan said loud and angrily, but made a good point; if they're at each other's throats, it'll do no good.

Kakuzu was shocked as well; Hidan usually causes fights, not stop them.

"Hidan's right." said Suigetsu, though he'd never thought he'd say those words.

Itachi sighed before saying, "For the temporary time-being, we should call a truce; to minimize arguing, so we don't lose our sanity. Agreed?"

The kittens all looked at each other before they all said, "Agreed."

Then, they all scattered across the small living, all listening to their female caretaker's conversation.

_::With the Girls::_

"What do you think they were doing?" asked Sakura, sitting next to Kyoko on the comfy couch.

"Don't know." Kyoko responded plainly with a slight shrug, and then said, "As long as they don't ruin any of the clothes, furniture, the rug, the bed sheets, or brake anything, lets just say…the next thing we'd have for dinner is koneko nabemono(13)." she finished with a dark look upon her face.

All of the kittens paled mentally, but their organs were the same, just cat sized, so they relaxed slightly.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Hai, but that's only an 'if'; a possibility, because it would friggin' pain to pay extra unnecessary amounts of money replacing what ever got ruined."

Kakuzu's interest in the conversation increased a bit; this female had an obvious interest in money and he wanted to know more about her, for some unknown reason to him.

"*cough* Penny-pincher! *cough*" Sakura 'coughed' out as she stood from her spot and walked over to the entrance to the kitchen, to merely lean on its frame.

"What was that, you fuckin' bitch?!?!" Kyoko yelled back, Hidan's interest growing as well, although he didn't know why.

"Hm? I said nothing. I **really** **should** get that **cough** checked." Sakura said, heavy sarcasm in her words, with a sardonic smirk on her face.

Kyoko was pissed at Sakura and her unnecessary comments, when it hit her, fight fire with fire, and said with a dark smirk on her face, "Well, at least **I** didn't fall for a friggin' emo kid with chicken-ass hair and a 'avenge-my-family-death-to-my-older-brother' complex whom left his friends for power from a bisexual snake pedophile, who also rejected you mercilessly after all you went through, which includes changing everything about yourself to make emo-boy happy, and after you fuckin' **begged** him to stay, he knocked you the fuck out, placed you on frickin' bench, and left the village, to not only kill the pedophile and somewhat psychopathic brother three years later, but also find out that he had been **lied** to most of his life, he afterwards joining a organization of S-class criminals! And where does that leave you? Here, in Konoha, heart-broken until our sixteenth birthday, when you finally got over the ass-holed, retarded, teme, fucktard who wouldn't know emotions unless they fuckin' **bit** him on his stupid **ass**!" Kyoko then finished, standing a few feet from the couch, both flustered and really pissed with the Uchiha for hurting her younger twin sister like that.

The Akatsuki had many different reactions to Kyoko's insult turned rant; Itachi and Sasuke were shocked and insulted, Sasori, Deidara, Suigetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu's light side were laughing their asses off, and Zetsu's dark side and Juugo were mildly amused until Suigetsu, after laughing so much, said, "Holy shit. Not only did she thoroughly insult the Uchiha's on multiple levels, she also said it with the kind of cusses that Hidan would've used. Wonder what Sakura's reaction will be?"

They then looked at Sakura, who had the expression that would make any male fearful for his life: anger, scorn, and pure **hatred** were etched into her features as she stated loudly, "I know…that's why the next time I see the teme, I'll show no mercy!! I'll punch him so hard, that it'll rearrange his internal organs!! When I'm done with him, his bloody mess of a body won't be recognizable!! He will rue the day he scorned Haruno Sakura!!!"

Deidara turned to Sasuke and said, "Dude, you're dead meat."

"Thanks for the reminder." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

Kyoko giggled a bit before asking, "Guess we both needed to vent some of our bent up emotions, didn't we?"

"Yeah…guess we did." Sakura replied, feeling way better than she did earlier.

Sakura then looked at the kittens and then slapped her forehead and said, "Shit! We need to get pet supplies."

"No need. Before I passed the Chuunin Exams after the Suna/Oto attack, I pet-sat for people and I have ten left over colored collars, a couple of food dishes, an electronic self-cleaning litter-box, and an extra box of clean kitty-litter." Kyoko said with straight face.

Sakura gave her a weird face and Kyoko responded, "What? Pet-sitting jobs paid well, along with baby-sitting, basic escorting missions, and some other odd jobs around Konoha." Kyoko stated plainly as she got the stuff out of the small storage closet they had connected to the small living room.

"Kyoko, it's either going to be your greed or your twisted, yet 'incredible' mind that will get you killed." Sakura said plainly as Kyoko placed the food bowls neatly in the kitchen, litter box and box of clean litter into a room the laundry room, and the ten small collars in her hand.

The kittens looked at the different colored collars and all of them were happy and relieved there were no pink collars.

"That's very likely." Kyoko replied as she put the collars around their necks comfortably, not too tight, but not too loose, and they liked the colors they got; Itachi got red, Sasuke got deep blue, Zetsu got grey, Deidara got light blue, Hidan got black, Suigetsu got blue, Juugo got white, Sasori got scarlet, Kakuzu got deep grey, and Kisame got indigo.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Kyoko said, "Oh, I almost forgot to update my database."

And with that, Kyoko pulled out a small, black, rectangular piece of paper that measured 5.1 cm. (about 2 inches) by 2.5 cm (about 1 inch), pinched the top right corner with right hand and bottom left corner with her left hand, pulled the corners in opposite directions, and it **stretched** to 30.5 cm. (about 12 inches) by 22.9 cm (about 9 inches).

She then moved her left hand to top left corner, pinched it tightly, her right pulling down, as if to rip it in half, and unfolded it to reveal a pitch black screen and a built in keyboard with white lettering; the small paper was transformed into a sleek, black laptop.

If the Akatsuki were in human form, their eyes would be wide and their jaws would be on the floor.

"How much information do you have on that database anyway?" Sakura asked out of honest curiosity, this grabbing the attention of the kittens as well.

Kyoko paused and thought about it for a few seconds, before replying with, "The amount of information in this database is so immense, that it could give anyone the knowledge and power to attain anything and everything they could ever want." Kyoko finished with a dead-serious expression, but it then softened and a small smile spread across her face; Hidan and Kakuzu absently minded thought it was beautiful.

"No worries though, I'm the only one who knows the damn passwords to access it." Kyoko said as she pressed the on switch; the screen flickering to life and the login screen appeared.

Kyoko's hands and fingers were a blur as she logged in and she clicked and her hands were typing lighting fast, even Sakura seemed to be shocked at her typing speed.

And after five minutes of lighting fast typing, she stopped typing and said, "Done."

'Holy shit!' was what the Akatsuki thought, shocked, as Sakura snapped out of her own shock and looked at her sister.

"That was so fast, I couldn't even see the keyboard…" Sakura said exasperated and disbelieving of her sister's speed.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan! It hurts to think that would doubt any of my abilities." Kyoko stated with mock pain before continuing with, "Especially when you've only seen me at five percent of my power and nothing more than that."

"Were you always this powerful? Even during our genin days?" Sakura asked out of pure curiousity, Sasuke was interested as well, curious of Kyoko's true power and skills.

Kyoko's genuine smile had turned into an evil smirk, replying with, "Lets just say, my power levels haven't changed since I was ten and I've been holding back since then."

Sakura paled and was wide eyed when she asked, "What would happen if you went one-hundred percent?"

"Konoha would be wiped off the map…and that would my chakra only." Kyoko stated very seriously, as Sakura paled again and the Akatsuki paling inwardly, then Kyoko continued with, "but me going one-hundred percent is just as likely as Sasuke not being an chicken-haired emo with a stick up his ass."

The comment caused Sakura to laugh a bit, along with half of the Akatsuki, and she then relaxed.

It was quiet for a few seconds then Kyoko asked, "Did you know our birthday is in five days?" Akatsuki were interested, then shocked when Sakura shot up so quickly, it could have caused whip-lash

"Shit! I almost forgot! …Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?!?" Sakura said loudly, freaking out.

"I knew you would forget, so that's why I'm telling you now…oh, and for a present, something simple please." Kyoko said as turned off her laptop, turned it back into the small black card, shoved back into her pants pocket, walked to the opening that led to the kitchen, turned her head, and then said, "Its starting to get late, so lets get dinner started and then get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me:*wipes imaginary sweat from her forehead* finally! chappie two is done, and if you wish for more chappies, there must be at least five reviews per chappie. Oh, that and I put numbers next to some of the names and words used in this chappie, because I really wanted the names and terms to be in Japanese Romaji(japanese language using roman/english lettering) and I used this awesome translation site(I checked other sites and this one did the best translations), so yeah…here they are!

(1)- 'sky'

(2)- 'lighting'

(3)- 'quiet child'

(4)- 'thunder'

(5)- 'red moon'

(6)- 'night sky'

(7)- 'winter ice'

(8)- 'liquid shadow'

(9)- 'split personality'

(10)- 'cool(or cold) fire'

(11)- this literally means 'salmon' in japanese.

(12)- Yuki and Sora can be used as either a girl's name or a boy's name, believe it or not.

(13)- 'koneko nabemono' would translate to 'kitten stew', so Kyoko is basically saying that she'll kill, skin, and them into a stew if they ruined anything; a very scary threat, indeed.

I hope that cleared up some confusion!

Kisame: WTF?!?! why did I get the weird name?!?! D:

me: do you want me to go back and make them name you 'Shake' instead?

Kisame: …no. -_-

me: good! =D now, please review and my fingers will move as they can type(and trust me, I am not a fast typer) so the next chappie can be posted, I will attempt to, soon, but that will only happen if you, the kind, willing could-be reviewer whom reads this story, review.

Itachi: the author's wishes are simple, so it would be helpful if you review.

Sakura: she also wishes for chocolate, pocky, and other snacks, but one thing at a time.

me: you guys can be so mean… TT^TT *sits in the corner and starts growing mushrooms, like Tamaki-sempai when he and the other hosts went to Haruhi's house for the first time.*

Deidara: don't worry author-chan, they're just cranky 'cause they don't have any 'comfort' food. *walks over to where the author is and places a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiles a comforting smile*

Sakura and Itachi: hmph!!! *turns a away, slightly peeved*

me: *looks at Deidara with teary eyes and then smiles* thanks Deidara *gets up, gives him a kiss on the cheek then a quick hug*

Deidara: …!! *blushes deep red*

Hidan: Geez, get a damn room, you two!

me: hey Deidara, wanna beat the crap outta Hidan? *cracks knuckles loudly as her anger rises by the second*

Deidara: do you even need to ask? *getting some clay animals ready as his anger rose as well*

Zetsu: hey Itachi, wanna watch Deidara and author-san beat up Hidan? **it could get interesting** *both dark and light Zetsu grinning evilly as he sits down to watch the fight*

Itachi: eh, why not? *sits down near Zetsu and pulls a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere* popcorn? *offering some to Zetsu*

Zetsu: no thanks. **shhh! the fighting's starting** *watches intensely at the battle*

Sakura: my money's on author-san and Deidara. *notices Itachi has popcorn* can I have some?

Itachi: sure. *hands the bucket to Sakura*

Kakuzu: my money's on Hidan.

Sakura: you're on!

Tobi/Madara: *in a weird announcer's voice* who will win? who will lose? and who get the bet money after the fight?

Everyone except Deidara, Hidan, and me: SHUT UP, MADARA! *goes back to watching the fight*

Tobi/Madara: okay. *joins the others with watching the fight*


	3. Dinner, 'visitors', and the truth is out

hello! and welcome to another chappie of Akatsuki Kittens! ^_^

here is message to two of my reviewers from chappie two:

**Shy Saya**: wow reviewed my first two chappies! I'm so happy to have such a loyal reader/reviewer. Thank you for reading my humble writings!!!! :'D

**ImmortalOokami**: one, cool name. ^_^ and two, your hopes will be answered with this new chappie! X3

**Aracade**: Thanks for reviewing, dude!!!! XD

you kind reviewers make me happy! X'D this chappie is for you guys!!!! X)

P.S. i'm sooooooooo sorry that this took forever to update!!!! i came down with a bad case of writer's block and it took a loooooong time to recover…(a lot of stuff came up, as well.) ^_^'

btw….i have another story up called 'To Where I Belong', only the first chapter up and it was supposed to be the first story for , but i started to type Akatsuki Kittens up at the same time and this got done first, so it got posted first…yeah…

Also, rereading this, i realized that my writing style has changed slightly and so the format and way i type will be a bit different… ^_^'

Disclaimer:

me: if you're wondering how Hidan did in the fight against me and Deidara, we won! ^_^ *does a victory dance*

Deidara: we kicked ass, yeah!! ^_^ *joins author in the victory dance*

Hidan: *mumbles* just barely… *mumbles and blushes in embarrassment*

me: awww…Hidan's blushing! *stops victory dance and grins evilly at Hidan*

Hidan: *blushes a darker shade of red* Am not!!! *turns away*

Sakura: Ha! I won! fork over cash, Kakuzu! *grins evilly with a palm-up open hand, as if waiting for something to be placed there*

Kakuzu: damn -_- *pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, pulls out a twenty dollar bill, and slams it onto Sakura's hand angrily*

Sakura: thank you *smiles smugly and walks away*

me: *sighs* I sooooo wish I owned you guys 'cause life would then be really awesome… TT^TT *becomes gloomy*

Itachi: but you don't. Kishimoto-sensei is the only who have legal copyrights on us. *coldly with no intention of insult*

me: f*ck you, Itachi… *malicious said with a venomous glare as she stomped off and kicked Hidan in the face*

Hidan: what the hell?!? *glares at Kyoko* why the hell did you kick me in the face?!?!

me: do you want to get kicked below the belt? *an icy glare and equally icy tone*

Hidan: O.o …no *cowers slightly*

me: good. *turns and walks out of the room and slams the door loudly, causing them to wince slightly*

Deidara: why'd you go and ruin the fun, Itachi… *turns and looks for the author*

Sasori: …um, on with the story… *follows Deidara and helps look for the author*

"blah"- Talking

'blah'- Thinking

_blah_- Flashbacks/scenery changes/letters

**blah**- Inners/demons/emphasis/dark Zetsu/other

Akatsuki Kittens Ch.3

"What is the time anyway?" Sakura asked as she stretched her stiff back and then sighed contently.

"Half past seven." Kyoko said in an insipid tone as she walked into small, but tasteful kitchen area.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she asked, "Already?"

"Yes, and by the way, the 'teaching the med-nin trainees' mission starts tomorrow and you have the first day." Kyoko stated bluntly with a hint of smugness as she took out two packages of beef, rice, and an assortment of veggies for dinner; the kittens were sitting near the food dishes and were watching, interested and bemused by the Haruno twins.

Sakura gave an annoyed huff and then sarcastically said, "Joy, I get the first day of trying not to rip out my hair from annoying med-nin wannabes asking dumb and unnecessary questions; sounds peachy, just bloody peachy." She then sat down at the small table with a scowl and was a glaring at paper napkin in front of her. Sasuke was inwardly shocked at Sakura's bitterness and anger; her personality had done a complete 180 from the girl he once knew.

After a couple of seconds of Sakura glaring at the paper napkin, it combusted into a small flame and she lifted the small flame into mid-air as she blankly stared at it; the kitten-ified Akatsuki were flabbergasted to say the least. "Practicing elemental manipulation again?" Kyoko asked as she took the first package of beef, took the meat out, put the beef into a frying pan, and placed on the stovetop to cook. "Yup." was all Sakura said as she snuffed the small flame and little bits of ash fell to the floor, then saying, "Well…I was, but I lost interest so I put it out."

Sakura looked at the meat being cooked in the frying pan, then at Kyoko and asked, "Are you cooking our food or the kitten's?"

"The kitten's; I don't want them bugging me while I'm cooking dinner." Kyoko said calmly and bluntly as took the fully cooked beef out of the frying pan, placed it on to a cutting board, and a very **sharp** meat-carving knife.

Kyoko looked at said blade with blank purple eyes and slight interest as she started to mince the meat at a lightning speed, seconds later the meat was perfectly minced and placed into the bowls neatly; The Akatsuki had paled inwardly at the sight of Kyoko with a knife and at the speed and grace which was used to cut the meat.

Said kittens padded over to said food dishes and sniffed to not only to find that it was cooked to perfection, but also find out that they were **really** hungry. They were pleasantly full afterwards, and the proof was their empty food dishes.

"Wow. You barely started to cook dinner and the kittens finished off their food. They must've been hungry or you're cooking is awesome to animals, as well." Sakura stated as she continued watching the kittens with mild amusement. Kyoko gave a small laugh before saying, "I dunno." A few second of silence pasted before Sakura said, "Speaking of awesome foo-" "Tonight's dinner is teriyaki beef with white rice and steamed veggies." Kyoko said, effectively cutting off Sakura's question/sentence. After forty-five minutes of cooking, two plates with the well-cooked, well-served teriyaki beef along with a good serving of rice and steamed vegetables were placed on the table with chop sticks and crystal beverage glasses as well.

"Sakura, just so you know, you're getting your own drink." Kyoko said as she grabbed a can of orange soda out of the fridge and walked back to the table, set for dinner. "Hn." was all Sakura said as got up from her chair, grabbed a can of Sprite out of the fridge, and walked back to her chair. Kyoko sat down as well, both said, "Itadakimasu", splitting their chopsticks at the same time, and began eating their dinner when, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that is." Kyoko said in a slightly sarcastic manner as she got up, walked to the door, and opened it, only to find Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato at the door with small smiles. "Don't you have your own apartments?" Kyoko said with a slightly peeved tone, but had a small, joking smile as she opened the door wider as she could let them in.

"Nope!" The guys of Team Kakashi said unison as they walked in and made themselves comfortable. The kitten's ears perked up at the sound of the door opening, feet moving, and familiar voices of Konoha nin. "This will be…interesting." Itachi said as got up from his spot. "What will be 'interesting', Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he got up as well. "Think about it; in this form, they don't know who we are…" Itachi said. "And so we gather information about without them ever knowing?" Hidan guessed as he got up as well; it gave him an excuse to learn more about Kyoko. "Correct." Itachi answered as he walked over to living room area to watch the interactions of the Haruno twins and Team Kakashi. The other kittens got up and walked over to the living room area to watch as well.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen, with her plate in hand, leaned against wall and said, "So the idiot brigade showed up, eh?" The kittens walked out of the kitchen to watch the 'show', their reactions to hearing Sakura's comment was basically them snickering, some louder than others. "Sakura-chan!! Why do say such mean things?!?!" Naruto, the loudmouth he is, said loudly, causing the kittens to cringe at the volume of the voice. " 'Cuz I can." Sakura said with a smug smirk on her as placed her empty dish in the kitchen sink, walked back to the living room, and went back to her spot of leaning against the wall. Naruto continued to pout like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted until his gaze landed on the kittens, and he stared for five seconds then he turned and looked at Kyoko, whom was munching on her almost completed dinner, and asked with slight surprise in his voice, "When do you get kittens?"

"Earlier today, Captain I-Obviously-Have-ADHD, I mean Naruto." Sakura said with a sadistic smirk on her face. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto whined loudly while the kittens continued to snicker at the comments. "Sakura, it could be worse; He could've had Sasuke's SSUHAS." Kyoko said with a small, evil smile on her face. "SSUHAS?" Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato asked aloud while the kittens asked the same question mentally. Kyoko's evil smile widened as she said, "Stick Shoved Up His Ass Syndrome." Sakura burst out laughing as Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi tried, but failed miserably, to hold back their chuckling, while most of the kittens were laughing their asses off, except for Sasuke, whom was angrily glared at Kyoko. After about two minutes of laughing and regulating their breathing, Sakura said, "True" which made Sasuke angrily twitch his cat ears as Sakura continued with, "But that's beside the point."

Kyoko quickly followed up said comment with, "Tsunade-sama gave us some time off from the constant missions that Sakura and I get, but in exchange we have to teach twenty med-nin students for two months for about seven hours a day, five days a week, in which Sakura and I teach two different, hour long classes, each having to learn how to be a med-nin." Kyoko took a quick breath of air and then continued, "And Sakura and I teach every other day, so each week one of us worked three days, while the other only worked two. We also have to be on call for emergencies at the hospital at all times." Kyoko finished as she placed her dish in the sink after finishing her food and walked back into the living room. She then looked at the kittens and her lips twitched upwardly into an almost grin as she looked forward and said, "And lo and behold, the door bell had rung earlier and a box with these little guys in it and a note asking to take care of them were sitting right out-side the front door and the rest is history." Kyoko cracked a very real looking fake smile and her face went from smiling to calm as she walked over to the group of kittens, who were starting to get nervous as she got closer, and kneeled in front of them.

She then grinned and gently petted the silver kitten(Hidan), then the brown tabby(Kakuzu), and then pulled away, much to Hidan and Kakuzu's disappointment, and turned and asked, "Why are you guys here?" "Can't we visit our favorite kunoichi without being questioned?" Kakashi asked with, what the kittens guessed, a smile in his voice, while Kyoko stood from her crouched position, half facing the kittens, half facing Sakura and their uninvited guests. "Maybe." Kyoko said as with a slight shrug of her shoulders and then said, "It depends." Kyoko smiled a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat as she asked, "Are these yours, Kakashi-san?" as she held up Kakashi's mask, head band, and his little, orange 'Icha Icha Paradise' in her right hand as Kakashi's eyes widened with realization. "Hey! When did you-!?!?!" Kakashi said in complete shock as he tried, and failed, to cover his face while he chased Kyoko around the room to try and get his stuff back. Kyoko was laughing manically as she ran away with a cheeky grin and mischievous glint in her eyes.

She then stopped abruptly, jumped straight upward, while simultaneously doing complex hand signs and mumbled, "Kage Kadoguchi no Jutsu"(1). Suddenly, a circular shadow with the circumference of a meter (about 3.2 feet) appeared above her head, she went through it, and it disappeared instantaneously. The furry bystanders would've had their jaws on the floor, if they were human. "Holy shit…" Hidan said, voicing everyone's surprise at the scene they had seen. Sakura snickered as she pointed at her ex-sensei's head and said, "Kakashi, you have a sticky note in your hair." after saying that, her snickering turned into muffled giggling as Kakashi tried to get said note from out of his spiky, silver hair. Once he got the note from out of his hair he said with a very faint pink blush on his cheeks, "It's not that funny, Sakura."

"Oh, yes it was." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Kakashi then read the note aloud:

"_Kakashi,_

_Cheak your kunai pouch, you baka._

_From,_

_Kyoko_

_P.S. You still have a bad taste in reading material, you pervert."_

"…" It was quiet for at least three seconds, until Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing and Sai was holding in snickering(A.N. and failing miserably, might I add. XD). Kakashi then looked in his kunai pouch and found the things that Kyoko had stolen from him. The kittens were either laughing loudly at the note's contents or were shocked by Kakashi's reaction. "That's Kyoko for you; you never truly know what she's gonna do next, even with the Sharingan!" Sakura said in between laughs. "True." was Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai's short response.

Sasuke, as a kitten, was shocked and amazed at how much his ex-teammates changed, both physically and mentally; Sakura and Kyoko had grown a few inches, fleshed out and seemed like their personalities did a 180, Naruto had grown since the failed retrieval mission at that sound base about five years ago and was the same, yet very different, and Kakashi stayed the same.

"So, how have you two been doing? Kyoko seems a bit happier and so do you." Naruto said, concern and curiosity in voice. Sakura blinked and then sighed before saying, "I've been okay, but Kyoko…" She paused before saying, "I never truly know how or what she feels or what she's thinking. It's hard to tell when she's hiding something. She truly is any enigma." It was dead quiet until Sai asked, fake smiling while doing so, "So, where's carrot-top anyway?" Naruto and Sakura snickered at the old nickname for Kyoko before Kakashi said, "You know Kyoko hates that nickname and you also know she'll hurt you when she finds out, which she always does." Sai then paled and look on his face basically said 'oh shit.' Naruto said, "Dude, you're **so** dead!" as laughed at the look on his face. Sakura then said, "To answer your question Sai, I don't where Kyoko went, but wherever she is, it must have importance to her."

_::Meanwhile, with Kyoko…::_

A circular shadow doorway opened in front old remains of a burnt-down house and a sakura tree in full bloom 5 meters(A.N. about 5.5 yards) away with two graves underneath it, the light pink petals falling gracefully around the grave posts. 'Haruji-daifu(2)… Renga-daibo(3)…' Kyoko thought as a small, melancholy smile spread across her face as tears threatened to fall. "Has it already been thirteen years already?" asked a calm, male voice in a sad tone.

"Fourteen years in five days, Haru." Kyoko said as she wiped the tears away and turned to see her childhood friend.

Hasuharu(4), or more commonly called Haru, was at least a head and a half taller than her, his messy, ink-black hair, teal eyes, and light skin.

"It's been awhile Haru…What brings you here?" Kyoko inquired earnestly, even though she had a good idea of what his answer will be. "I feel that I should pay respect to them…" He said, pulling out a bouquet of lotus blossoms and placing them on both of the graves. "You say that every year Haru…" Kyoko joked, feeling a little bit better than she was a minute ago. "I know, but still…" Haru said, as they both stood there, enjoying the pleasant quiet as they enjoyed the others company, until Kyoko said, "I'm surprised that Hatsuharu-oji-san and Isuzu-oba-san let you come here, knowing their personalities, and all." "Huh, you're right. My mom and dad are a mystery…" Haru said before Kyoko started to laugh slightly. "Hahahaha! Oh my god, Haru you're starting to sound more and more like your dad every day! Hahaha!" Kyoko said as she continued to laugh.

Hasuharu smiled slightly at the sight of Kyoko laughing, it put him at ease that she could laugh honestly like this, even after losing her parents in such a tragic way. "Why ya laughin' so loud Kyoko?" An orange-haired boy with blue eyes and sun-kissed skin asked loudly as stepped out of the shadows, a slight smirk on his face, he was slightly shorter than Hasuharu, but was still taller than her. "Kyou-chan~!" Kyoko said as she turned to her other childhood friend, Kyoichi(5), and gave him a small hug. "My name's Kyoichi, not 'Kyou-chan'." Kyoichi said half-heartedly, returning the small hug before he turned to Hasuharu and said, "Hey Haru." "Yo." Hasuharu simply said, used to Kyoichi being here.

The three stood over the graves for a moment of comfortable silent before Kyoko said, "I should be going…Thanks for being here to…you know…" "We get it and it's no problem at all." Kyoichi said, scratching the back of his head shyly, not used to Kyoko saying thanks. "Make sure you don't get abducted by strangers." Hasuharu deadpanned with a straight face, making both Kyoko and Kyoichi sweat-drop. "Like I said earlier, you're becoming more and more like your dad every day…" Kyoko said as she started to walk away, but stopped and asked, "Can you guys say 'hi' to everyone for me?" "Sure." They said, knowing that Kyoko hasn't talked to most of them in a long time, to people that she considered her family, even though they weren't connected by blood. She then did the same complex hand signs as earlier and mumbled, "Kage Kagoguchi no Jutsu." A shadow with the circumference of a meter appeared below her feet and she jumped into said shadow, taking her back to her simple apartment.

_::Back at the apartment…::_

"When's Kyoko getting baaaaaaaaaaaack? It's been about an hoooooooouuuuuuuur~!" Naruto whined, bored without Kyoko's humor and unpredictability. "Dick-less, would you kindly shut the hell up? You've been bitching and whining for 'about an hour'." Sai said, getting annoyed with Naruto's complaining, also bored, along with Kakashi, Sakura, and the kittens, from waiting for Kyoko, and used air quotes for the 'about an hour' part. "Children, do I have to put you into different corners until you behave?" Sakura said, also quite peeved at Naruto's complaining, but was more annoyed when she noticed they were about to bicker for about the tenth time since they entered the Haruno apartment, thus making her be the 'mother' that has to punish the 'children', which the kittens, mainly Sasuke, watched in amusement. "…" Naruto and Sai stayed quiet, before Sakura asked in an aggravated tone, "Well?" "No…" Naruto and Sai said, inwardly afraid of Sakura's wrath, but that's not as frightening as Kyoko's…

They both shivered at the thought of Kyoko's anger. "Good." And right after Sakura said this, a shadow appeared on the ceiling and Kyoko landed right next to Sakura. Kyoko's aura was oddly calm, like she had a small moment of closure, before she asked low and blankly, "Sai called me 'carrot-top' earlier, didn't he?", before she gave Sai a cold, blank stare, causing the boy to slightly cower in fear at the orange-haired, hot-tempered bombshell. She continued to stare coldly at Sai, before she gave a small, tired sigh and said with a tiny smile, "You know what Sai, I'm not in the mood to beat you into a bloody, unrecognizable puddle tonight, despite the fact I hate that nickname, so I'm letting you off with a warning…" This greatly shocked Sai, mildly surprised Kakashi, made Yamato quirk an eyebrow in confusion, didn't faze Sakura at all, and the kittens were slightly confused, before Kyoko said, pointing towards the door of her apartment, "Now, I suggest you four leave, before I change my mind and hurt all of you so bad, that even Tsunade will have trouble healing you…"

With that, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato rushed for the door, opened it, and ran out, closing the door quickly, and a little too loudly for some, before Kyoko's sly, cat-like grin spread across her face. "You weren't actually going hurt them if they didn't leave and you just said that to get them out here as quickly as possible…" Sakura said, grin nearly matching Kyoko as she plopped down on the couch. Kyoko's grin softened slightly, before she said, "You know me well Saku-chan…"

_::With the Kittens…::_

They were, to say the least, a bit shocked at how differently they acted around others. Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, and said, "Why you ever left for Orochimaru and left behind these two, I will never know…" Sasuke twitched slightly at this, before asking, peeved at the statement for some reason, "And why do you say that, Suigetsu?" Suigetsu had a sly smile on his face as he said, "If I were you, and if I had known that those two were fiery, attractive women that they are now, I would have never left for something as stupid as revenge…" Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu were quite miffed that Suigetsu talked about Sakura and Kyoko in such a lewd manner, although they weren't quite sure as to why they were. But the argument was forgotten when Sakura asked, "Hey Kyoko, I've been curious… Back when we were genin, what did think of Sasuke?"

They all snapped there heads in Kyoko's direction as she held her chin between her right index finger and thumb with a thoughtful expression, before she said, "I saw him as a close accomplice, not as close as good friends would be; We worked fairly okay together, communicated when needed, and if he didn't bother me, I wouldn't bother him. From what I knew, he was calm and controlled over his emotions… And I could secretly understand his feelings about being an avenger…" Sakura and the kittens were very shocked at the last words, before Kyoko said to Sakura with hardened eyes, "Sakura, I believe that it was about time that I told about my life and personality before I became Konoha nin…"

me: *le gasp!!!!* this took me forever to write… sorry my faithful fans, i'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long!!!!! also, important notes:

(1)- basically means 'shadow gateway jutsu'

(2)- 'daifu' means 'godfather'

(3)- 'daibu' means 'godmother'

(4)- 'hasu' means 'lotus', and 'haru' means 'spring'

(5)- 'kyo' can be translated as 'big, large', 'pride', or 'cry', and 'ichi' may mean 'one', 'market', 'fair', 'place', 'situation', 'position', or 'location'.

Deidara: finally, i found you! Sasori-no-Danna! she's over here!

Sasori: *runs in* author-san, were you?!?! you left us with Itachi for such a long time!!!! we missed you! *hugging her lightly*

me: *blushes lightly* thanks Sasori…

Deidara: let's head back, and in the next chapter, let's kick Itachi's ass, yeah!

Sasori: *nods his head in agreement*

me: hell yeah!!! :D *pumps fist in the air*

All three: reviews are much appreciated, so review!!!! xD


	4. Revealed past, hidden pain, and bed time

I wish to apologize to the people who must be, at the very least, fairly angry with me for not updating sooner.

But before you pelt me with rocks and/or any other throwable objects, here is a shout out to some randomly selected reviewers:

**Aracade**: Yes, yes it is too late; I do indeed know I have a cuteness advantage with kittens, but I personally think that it will be explained greatly with this equation: Cute+Insanity+A few witty lines+Humor= Fan fiction that people like and are willing to review. Quite simple really... :)

**joyfulhinatagirl**: I find great happiness knowing that people can see not only the imagery and expressions I try to project in my writings, but also the sarcastic humor, which always seems to switch from dry humor to slapstick humor, in my opinion. Your comment honestly warmed my cynical, twisted little heart. ^_^

**sachiko haruki**: No, on them not being related, in this fan fiction, they are. Yes, it will be explained why Sakura doesn't remember Kyoko, but Kyoko knew about Sakura. Please don't get dizzy! If you get dizzy, then it will be hard to read this chapter! 0:

* * *

Sakura: Dammit Itachi! Why did you make author-san upset? You know she gets upset really easily!

Itachi: *looks away with no emotion on his face* ...

Sasuke: Yeesh, even I'm not that much of a cold-hearted ass...

Itachi: *cold, icy death-glare* Would you like to repeat that, foolish little ototou?

Just when Sasuke was practically begging to get killed, a powerful, unseen force froze Itachi in place, in a position much like how he had Kakashi in Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare realm. Suddenly, a low, evil chuckle resounded throughout the room as everyone looked at the source of the hauntingly evil laugh.

Sand-chan(A.K.A. me): Well, well, well... Look who's stuck and without the sharingan... Kukukukukuku~

Sasori and Deidara flanked her sides, watching with sadistic smirks as the author walked towards the bound Itachi, who was hiding his growing unease.

Sand-chan: *takes out an ipod, headphones, and a roll of duct tape* Isn't there a saying, "Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time"? Well, I say it's time to pay for your actions Itachi...

Since Itachi was paralyzed by fear, it was easy for her to put the earphones on and duct tape them to his head, then duct taped his mouth shut. She plugged the headphones into the ipod and was about to press play.

Sand-chan: *mouthing the words* 'Welcome to Hell...' *presses play*

Itachi's eyes widened as the music started to played, raping his eardrums every second the music played, the muffled screams of agony and writhing in pain made the author's grin widen even more, before she walked away.

Kakuzu: What exactly is playing on that ipod, anyway?

Sand-chan: *smirks evilly* I call it 'The playlist from Hell', featuring music by Paris Hilton, Britney Spears, Justin Bieber, and many others... Kukukukukuku~

A long silence befell everyone.

Hidan: Fucker got what was comin' to him...

Everyone except Itachi: *nods in agreement*

Kyoko: The author doesn't own Naruto, or else Madara and Tobi would be completely different people... among other things...

Sand-chan: Yes... other things... Kukukukukuku~

Kisame: *stares, creeped out by the author* On with the story...

* * *

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thinking

_Blah-_ flashbacks/scenery switching/something being read

**Blah-** inners/demons/other

* * *

Sakura blatantly stared at her elder twin, mouth agape in disbelief and shock; Kyoko never talked about her life before her arrival to the village, when she and Kyoko were both eleven years of age at the time. Sakura's shocked state didn't surprise Kyoko at all, in fact she expected it, and she sighed as she walked to the couch and sat down. Sakura and the kittens gave questioning looks before she gave a sad, but dark grin.

"You'll understand soon enough..." Kyoko said, before she sat cross-legged on the couch. Without warning, she quickly did hand-signs, some of which were not recognized by the beings in the room. When she finished, her body fell limp, looking unconscious, then the flat-screen t.v. flickered on instantly. The screen showed a female with long, snow-white hair, black eyes, and red markings along her face and body, she was wearing clothes that of a japanese priestess.

"Hello Sakura-san, I'm Cha, the elder of the ChaKra twins. I go by many other names, as does Kra, but that is another story for another day. I'm going to be showing you Kyoko-chan's memories through my eyes, because some memories are extremely painful for her..." The white-haired woman said, her tone dropping near the end before Cha faded away and then the memories started to play...

* * *

_There was a large field full of flowers, the sky clear of clouds, with everything at peace. Two girls, both about four years of age, were running and laughing with a woman with ashen-blonde hair, which nearly looked white, with blue-green eyes. The one girl had orange hair and amethyst eyes, the other had sakura-blossom pink hair and emerald eyes; they were Kyoko and Sakura from early child-hood. After much playing in the field, the blonde woman stood up and let out a small sigh before she smiled._

_"Kyoko! Sakura! It's almost dinner time, we've got to go." The blonde said, getting upset pouts from the girls._

_"But Okaa-san! We don't wanna go back yet!" Both girls whined, making their mother's grin widen._

_"But you two are hungry, ne?" Their mother asked, and right after she asked, both girls' stomachs growled loudly, causing a chuckle to escape their mother's mouth._

_Both four-year-old looked at each other, then grinned evilly before shouting, "Last one home gives up their dessert for a week!"_

_Their mother's eyes widened, her daughters make sure that everyone, including adults, come through with challenge agreements. The two four-year-olds sped off at high speed, using chakra to enhance their speed, and they made it back to a small, but tasteful traditional-style house. They rushed inside, their mother close behind, before they quickly took off their sandals and dashed towards the kitchen, where the smell of beef stew and veggies floated through the air. A man with crimson hair and blue-purple eyes was putting the stew on the plates, along with the rice and veggies, when he heard his daughters run into the kitchen. As he finished up, Kyoko jumped up and hugged her father, her legs wrapped around his upper torso and her arms around his neck._

_"Otou-san! Otou-san! Sakura and I learned a lot from Okaa-san today! Like how to climb up trees with chakra flowing right to our feet!" Kyoko said, still hugging her father as Sakura walked over to her seat, also excited to talk about their day. Their mother just entered the kitchen, panting lightly, before plopping down in her seat with a tired sigh._

_"Kyoko-chan, it's hard for both of us to have dinner while you cling to my back like that..." Their father said lightly, causing Kyoko to pout and let go, landing lightly before going to her seat. Their father lightly smiled, before taking his seat and they all had dinner._

_::Later that night::_

_"Saku-chan...?" Four-year-old Kyoko asked her younger twin as they lay in their shared bed, for it seemed super-big to the four-year-olds._

_"Yeah Kyo-chan?" Young Sakura replied, facing her older twin, looking right into her eyes._

_"Did Otou-san start teaching you memory suppression yet? Otou-san said that I'll have it completely mastered by next week..." The young Kyoko said, her voice dropped near the end, as if she was ashamed of being so far ahead._

_"Yes, but he's still explaining the basics to me. I wish I could be a quick learner like you, Kyo-chan..." Sakura said with honest conviction, truly happy that she had such a talented sister. She continued with, "Kyo-chan, could we save the conversation for the morning. I'm sleepy..."_

_Kyoko forced a small smile before she said, "Sure, g'night Saku-chan..."_

_"G'night Kyo-chan..." Sakura said sleepily, before turning over, her back to Kyoko, and fell asleep._

_Kyoko, however, didn't fall back asleep. She sat up in bed, before she said under her breath, "I wish I wasn't 'great', like everyone thinks I am..."_

_Kyoko fluffed her pillow lightly, before placed her head on the pillow and promptly fell asleep._

* * *

Sakura and the kittens were flabbergasted, to say the least. Sakura was reeling at the memories of her family, amazed about... everything...

The kittens however, were having discussions about this new information.

"I would've never figured Kyoko had an inferiority complex about her abilities..." Sasuke said, thinking back to times he had trained with her, she always seemed content with her abilities, if not happy about them.

All of then nodded in agreement, before refocusing back to the screen.

* * *

_It had been two months since Kyoko talked to Sakura during the night._

_"Kyo-chan? Why did you say what you did that night two months ago?" Sakura asked, curious for the past couple of weeks._

_They were alone, out in the field they were about two months ago. Their parents said they needed 'alone time' and told them to go play in the fields not too far away from the house. The girls didn't question it as they ran to their favorite field to play, which they did for the last hour or so._

_Kyoko sighed before she said, "It's just... I have a bad feeling something will happen soon..."_

_Then Kyoko stood up abruptly, slight panic mixed with suspicion splayed across her face, before she whispered, "Sakura, do you hear anything?"_

_Sakura listened intently, there was no noise; no birds chirping, no sounds of animals moving about, no wind. Their light breathing was the only sound they could hear._

_"We need to go home. NOW!" Kyoko said, panic and fear seeping into her voice as she started to run towards their home._

_Kyoko was nearly there, Sakura not too far behind her, when she saw that their house was in shambles; the outside was torn apart, the broken wood everywhere, the windows were broken beyond repair, and the door was forced open, the frame broken and bent. When she went inside, Sakura now by side, horror-stricken by the scene, she saw that the inside was just as bad, if not worse, as the outside. The walls were singed, the black marks marring the walls, and covered in deep scratch marks, but what made her go stiff was the crimson substance that also covered the walls: blood. Then she and Sakura saw what will forever haunt them; their mother, covered in her own blood and large gashes, her face was pale and her breathing was erratic... she was dying... Sakura was frozen in place as Kyoko slowly walked over to their dying mother before Sakura followed after, their bodies feeling heavier than ever. They were now next to their mother, who painfully looked over at her daughters for the last time, smiling sadly at them. Kyoko and Sakura fell to their knees, tears prickling at their eyes as their mother lightly coughed up blood, a sad smile stiil on her face._

_"Mama and Papa... we were caught off guard... Papa's still fighting... But I think I won't make it..." Their mother said, causing the tears in Sakura's eyes to fall, placing her hands near her eyes as she cried._

_Kyoko knelt down in front of her mother, the tears threatening to fall, before she said, sadness evident in her voice, "Thank you Okaa-san, for being the best you could be... and good-bye..."_

_Their mother smiled weakly, before weakly saying, "And thank you, for being the best daughters a mother could ever have..."_

_With that, their mother breathed her last breathe, a look of eternal peace on her face, as Sakura cried her eyes out and Kyoko let her tears silently flow, before she recalled that their father is still fighting for his life. She also remembered what their parents told only her if they were to be attacked like this..._

_"Sakura, you remember our special hiding place? The one that even mom and dad couldn't find us?" The young Kyoko asked her younger twin in a frantic voice as she gripped the young Sakura's shoulders._

_Sakura nodded, confused as to why she was panicked, before Kyoko continued with, "Go and stay there until I give our signal, and whatever you do, don't come out no matter what!"_

_The young Sakura nodded before she ran to there secret hiding place far and deep in the woods, leaving Kyoko in the remnants of their house. She sensed her father's chakra not-too-far away as she ran to the chakra signal of her father, pushing chakra into her leg to go faster. She finally found her father, heavily injured and in combat with a dangerous looking ninja, before he caught sight of his daughter. He smiled sadly before he nodded, causing tears to fall from her eyes, but she nodded back, understanding what she must do._

_"Thank you Otou-san... and good-bye..." The young Kyoko whispered, before teleporting far from where her father was fighting to a large, thick tree, larger than any other in the forest._

_She tapped on the side of the tree's trunk a few times in a distinct pattern, before the side opened up, revealing an unnerved Sakura. Kyoko quickly entered and sealed the tree shut, hiding her face as she performed many complex hand-signs, the tree then was surrounded by a bright light. Kyoko held the final hand-sign for a about a minute, slight tremors before all was still, before she released the jutsu. They exited the tree to a disturbing sight; there was a deep crater, all life around them was destroyed with the exception of the large tree that Sakura and Kyoko were in, shock on Sakura's face while Kyoko's was blank._

_"Father used a very powerful forbidden jutsu, at the cost of his life and the life around it. He did it to protect us from the rogues after us, but to also get rid of all evidence of our existence..." Kyoko said quietly, Sakura looking at her, shock still on her face._

_The young Sakura's knees buckled under as the entirety of the situation hit her full force, mind and emotions reeling from everything happening so quickly. Kyoko, knowing what she had to do, kneeled in front of Sakura, fully aware that this will be one of the hardest things she'll ever have to do._

_"Otou-san told me that if we were ever attacked and he had to erase that we ever existed, that your memory had to be suppress your memories..." Kyoko said, her voice heavy with sadness and grief as Sakura's eyes widened._

_Kyoko swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued with, "We both know that I can easily fend for myself, but you have some difficulty doing so. I really don't want to do this, but it's for your protection..."_

_Sakura was quiet as Kyoko placed her thumb and middle finger on her sister's temples, covering her eyes partially, before Sakura smiled as tears ran down her face as she stated, "I don't agree with it, but I understand. Just promise me that when we meet again, we'll become best friends, and one day return my memories..."_

_Kyoko cracked a small, melancholy smile as she said, "I promise, Sakura-chan...", with that, Kyoko suppressed Sakura's memories, burying them as deeply as possible, causing Sakura to pass-out, falling backwards in the process._

_Kyoko, keeping her eyes hidden by her bangs, quickly did some hand-signs and summoned three demonic-looking felines, two large tigers, one with a saddle-like stretcher and the other with scars and weapons, and one small black cat that had an eyepatch over it's left eye, but looked fairly young and feminine._

_Kyoko secured Sakura to the saddle-like stretcher and said, keeping her voice level as possible, "Mikala, you are to bring Sakura to Konohagakure no Sato, and inform the Sandaime Hokage of what has happened and make sure that Sakura's taken care of."_

_Kyoko turned to the other tiger and continued with, "Raijin, you are to make sure that Mikala and Sakura are to make it safely to Konoha, and terminate all who stand in your way."_

_Both tigers nodded before sprinting off, leaving Kyoko alone with the black cat. The black cat padded up to the young Kyoko and nudged her head against Kyoko. Kyoko scooped the cat into her arms and sobbed loudly, large tears trailing down her cheeks and small body violently trembling._

_The cat licked her cheek before she said, "I know it hurts and that this has been difficult for you to do, but it's the right thing to do and Sakura-san will be safe in Konoha..."_

_Kyoko nodded in understanding as her tears still stained her face, looking more and more like the small child she was, before she said, her voice still trembling, "I-I don't c-care h-how long i-it takes, o-or h-how difficult it w-will be, I-I will b-become s-strong enough t-to protect e-everyone I c-care about!"_

_Kyoko sobbed again, before she let go of the cat and stood up abruptly. She quickly wiped her eyes and lifted her head, eyes filled with pain and determination and fists clenched so hard that they started to bleed, marking this as the beginning of a long, painful, and difficult journey._

* * *

The screen faded to back as Cha came back onto the as everyone was in a shocked silence, but the kittens then noticed tear-drops stain the rug and saw that Sakura was crying, eyes shining in reawakening as if she was reunited with something that was lost long ago.

Cha had a melancholy smile on her face as she inquired, "Kyoko released the memory suppression right at the moment you saw her seal them. Tell me child, do these memories make your heart ache?"

Sakura quick wiped her eyes before she said, voice slightly trembling, "A little, but the happier memories make having these memories worth while. Otou-san once showed us the scroll that held our family jutsu, all of which I remember..."

"As does she, but this story doesn't stop here... For this story has just begun..." Cha said sadly, fading back to black before the next memories played.

* * *

_An eight year-old Kyoko was walking down a dirt road, tattered traveling-cloak fluttering behind her in the breeze, before she stopped as she looked at the large gates of Konohagakure no Sato with tired, lidded eyes. She then went through the gates, placing her I.D. card and small scroll on the small check-in desk, a young jounin with silver-hair and one-eye that was covered smiled lightly at her._

_"Hello Kyoko-chan, what brings you to Konoha?" The young jounin asked the small girl, lightly smiling at her through his mask._

_Kyoko gave a tiny, albeit forced, smile before going back to a neutral expression as she said, "I was summoned by Sarutobi-sama, a vague description in the scroll, for information concerning a classified matter and to check on my sister's well-being, Kakashi-san."_

_The young Kakashi nodded his head, before Kyoko held out two simple flowers towards him and said with empathy, "I wish you my condolences for your teammates, Kakashi-san, and I hope you can places these flowers on the monument as a way to pay my respects to them..."_

_Kakashi smiled sadly and gently accepted the flowers as he said, "I'm sure Rin and Obito will like these flowers, Kyoko-san, and I know that your parents would've been proud of your emotional strength and kindness..."_

_"Thank you Kakashi-san..." Kyoko said with a tiny, honest smile before she teleported in-front of the Hokage building and walked to the Hokage's main office._

_She lightly knocked on the door, to which she heard an, 'okay', and opened the door to see the Third Hokage at his desk and a male anbu who looked about thirteen was standing near the Hokage. Sarutobi looked up and nodded lightly, to which Kyoko walked forward and closed the door behind her, before bowing to him in a respective manner._

_She stood a reasonable distance away, face unchanging as she asked, "Hello Sarutobi-sama, how have you been?"_

_He merely replied with, "Everything has been good. My grandson, Konohamaru, just turned three not too long ago..."_

_Kyoko nodded before getting to the point, "Has Sakura-chan had any weird dreams, nightmares, or flashes of suppressed memories?"_

_Sarutobi then said, "Sakura has been mentally-stable, no nightmares at all, and has been very happy as a Haruno..."_

_Kyoko gave a small sigh of relief, before asking him in a slightly darker tone, "Did you find any information on who killed my parents?"_

_Sarutobi nodded and explained with, "I have found out, with the help of my best anbu, Uchiha Itachi, that two members of the Uchiha clan were responsible for the act. The one who killed your mother had returned after taking her out to deliver the information to the head of the family, Uchiha Fugaku. They originally were supposed to have come back after a mission around that area, but Fugaku had ordered them, if they found you, your sister, and your parents, to kill on sight."_

_Kyoko nodded, rage building inside her small body before Sarutobi continued, "The one who killed your mother is called Uchiha Shisui, but Itachi took care of him and made it look like suicide. And since the Uchiha clan have been planning rebellion for the longest time, I've decided earlier that the Uchiha clan must be eliminated to keep Konoha peaceful. Itachi is to be the slayer of the clan and be framed as a criminal..."_

_Kyoko, her face unreadable, walked up to Itachi, grabbed his hand lightly in her much-smaller hands, and mumbled something._

_Itachi kneeled down to be more at eye-level with her and asked kindly, "I didn't hear that, could you please repeat that?"_

_By now, the hood of her cloak slid off, and her face was tear-stained and flushed, as she repeated, her voice wobbly from her emotions, "Thank you, Itachi-san, for bringing some justice to my mother's death, but the burden you now hold is greater than anything else. I hope that one day, even if it's the day you die, you can be unburdened and happy!"_

_She finally broke-down after such a long time, tears flowing uncontrolled and small sobs escaping from her mouth, as she felt Itachi hold her tiny form, rubbing comforting circles on her back and letting her stain his uniform with her tears. When she finally calmed down and stopped crying, she let go of Itachi and faced Sarutobi, who had more to say._

_"The only member of the clan who will have his life spared is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother who is about the same age as you Kyoko-san. The result of the massacre will cause Sasuke to get stronger so he may kill Itachi to avenge his family, but he might become so wrapped up in his revenge that he might go to Orochimaru to gain more power. If it's okay with you Kyoko, could you try to be Sasuke's friend?"_

_Kyoko nodded lightly, before she said, "But I can't stay in this village completely until I turn eleven, for I have made many promises that I had to literally sign my name in blood to keep, but I will visit often and try to befriend Sasuke-san..."_

_Sarutobi nodded, not prying into the information given, before Kyoko continued with, "I'm going to visit the academy for the day to check on Sakura-chan, but also to meet Sasuke-san..."_

_Sarutobi nodded again as Kyoko bowed to him and Itachi, before she teleported outside of the Ninja Academy and walked into the building, stopping in front of teacher's lounge. She lightly knocked on the door, which opened to a younger Iruka Umino, who lightly smiled at her and let her into the lounge._

_She took off her cloak and handed it to Iruka, who put it on a coat-hanger, before he inquired, "Hello Kyoko-chan, are you here for a one-day class visit? You're early so class hasn't started yet, but I could fit you in if you'd like."_

_Kyoko smiled lightly and said, "I would like to, thank you kindly. Is there any other students who get here early?"_

_Iruka said lightly, a little curiosity in his tone, "The only one who gets here early is Uchiha Sasuke, but he's not very sociable and he seems to have an inferiority complex from his family life so it may be hard to talk to him..."_

_Kyoko smiled at him, the first real smile from the girl that Iruka had seen, before she said, "But I can still try, ne?"_

_With that, she left the teacher's lounge and headed to Iruka's classroom, leaving the older male in a surprised shock before he lightly shook his head, a grin on his face. When she entered the classroom, she saw a young Sasuke sitting at his desk and reading a scroll, before he heard her walk into the room and lifted his head to look at her. He buried his face back into the scroll, face slightly flushed as he remembered Kyoko from previous classes, whose story to the class was that her adopted-parents traveled a lot, but they let her learn to be a kunoichi at the academies in different villages, before she took a seat right next to Sasuke._

_It was quiet for a few seconds before Sasuke timidly asked, "H-hello, Kyoko-san. How have you been?"_

_"I've been good, Sasuke-san. Thanks for asking." Kyoko said, lightly smiling at Sasuke which caused his blush to darken somewhat, before she leaned over to look at the contents of his scroll and asked, "Whatcha readin'?"_

_Sasuke lowered the scroll a little, showing her its contents as he said, "It's a book about ninjutsu from the basics to advanced skills. I'm studying it to get a better idea of how it works and how to make my jutsus more powerful..."_  
_  
"Woah, that's pretty cool..." Kyoko said, even though she read that scroll hundreds of times, but him reading it surprised her greatly._

_After that, Kyoko and Sasuke lightly chatted about a few things before more kids filed into the room and class began, Iruka informing the class of Kyoko's presence. After a lesson on ninjutsu and genjutsu, each student had to use a genjutsu and use on either Iruka or a fellow classmate, extra credit if they get the whole class. Everyone got up and lined up, everyone did a basic genjutsu on Iruka except a few student who didn't do it or completely flunked it._

_It was Kyoko's turn and she did the hand-signs, and the whole class was viewing an underwater utopia, fish and many marine animals swimming around them before she ended the jutsu, earning an applause from the whole class, except from a few of Sasuke's jealous fangirls. The last one to go was the leader of the jealous fangirls and she wanted Kyoko to be the person she casted the genjutsu, Kyoko was wary but agreed, stepping forward so she stood in front of her. The girl then performed the jutsu, putting Kyoko in a very realistic genjutsu._

_She was in a familiar field, eerily quiet just as that day. Her eyes widened as she, in the genjutsu, ran and found her old home, in the same condition she found when she was four. She opened the door and saw her mother kneeling before a faceless enemy with a katana raised high. Kyoko then saw the blade slash her mother's throat, the body falling limply to the floor and the figure exited the house, leaving Kyoko to look at her mother's corpse, before she screamed in pure horror and agony. She ran from the scene, scared for her life, before she saw, from the large tree that kept her and her sister safe, her father finishing the jutsu that killed him and his enemy. He was stabbed in the abdomen before the explosion destroyed everything in sight. Tears were flowing non-stop now._

_She then turned around and saw a four-year-old Sakura glaring at her with unmeasurable hate before she yelled, "WHY DID YOU LET THEM GET KILLED? YOU SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_Kyoko, hysterical from what all that she saw and heard, said loudly with fear and terror, "It wasn't my fault! If I was stronger, mother and father wouldn't have been killed! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

_It was then that she was released from the genjutsu, collapsing onto her knees as she continued to cry. The young Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura surrounded her as Iruka scolded the girl who casted the genjutsu, surprise and sadness on her face as she said that she didn't mean for Kyoko to react like that and that she didn't know how she was orphaned._

_She grabbed Sakura's sleeves, still hysterical, and said, "I would've protected them if I could! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! It wasn't my fault!"_

_"It never was your fault child..." Sarutobi said, coming into the classroom when he was informed of the situation with Itachi, his anbu mask on, following him._

_She let go of Sakura's sleeves and cried, sobbing her heart out as Sarutobi picked her up and cradled her, whispering words of understanding and forgiveness as she clutched his robe with a strong grip. The class was moved to a different classroom by Iruka and Itachi guarded the door to make sure no one got in, Kyoko letting herself express her long-locked up emotions until she calmed down. She let go of Sarutobi's robe and he set her down onto the floor, standing as she wiped away the last of her tears before she nodded and said she was okay. Sarutobi and Itachi left, informing Iruka that the class could return to the room and that Kyoko was okay before the class filed back into the room, the girl who placed the genjutsu on her walked up to Kyoko, who stiffened in slight fear, with a saddened and apologetic expression._

_The girl bowed her head to Kyoko, voice trembling with sadness as she sincerely said, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what you went through and I didn't truly mean to bring up those painful images. I know the pain of losing my mom when she went on a mission... Please try to accept my apology..."_

_"I'll try..." Was all Kyoko could get out, still a little afraid of the girl, before the class was brought outside for taijutsu and throwing practice. Kyoko, the girl, whose name was Miroka, and half of the class, including Miroka's ex-friends, warmed up for taijutsu practice, Miroka and Kyoko helping each other stretch, Miroka's ex-friends looking on angrily. The other half of the class, which had Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and a few others were at the throwing targets, which some proved to better than others at, looked cautiously at what was likely going to happen._

_"Oi, Carrot-top! I challenge you to a fight! One-on-one!" The meanest girl in class, who was jealous Sasuke fan-girl, yelled while pointing her finger right at Kyoko after the stretching was finished._

_Miroka looked worried, but Kyoko accepted the challenge, keeping her head level and not let her anger get the best of her; she just wanted to have a class without any trouble, but that just didn't seem to happen that day._

_They faced each other before the mean girl said, "If I win this fight, you'll have to permanently stay away from Sasuke-kun!"_

_Kyoko shrugged, as she said, "I'm pretty sure that he was okay with talking to me, but I accept the challenge," which caused the mean girl to throw a mini-fit before she continued with, "And if I win, you and everyone who's a fan-girl of Sasuke-san will leave me be, no matter what."_

_The girl smirked evilly before she said, "Deal."_

_Kyoko, moving so quickly that barely anyone saw her, punched the girl right in the gut, knocking the air out of her, before Kyoko had the tip her foot under the girl's chin and sent the girl flying a few feet behind her. Kyoko turned around and saw the girl try to get up, but collapsed out-cold._

_She smirked confidently before she said out loud, for everyone to hear, "Anger, jealousy, and hatred only weaken one's self on the path of a shinobi. Only those who have enough guts and determination are a true shinobi..."_

_Kyoko walked away with a smirk, the feeling of complete victory lightened her day that started out as very sad._

* * *

Sakura and the villainous kittens were brought back to reality when the TV was turned off and Kyoko woke up, stretching her stiff body and taking a few deep breaths.

"Why did you stop there?" Sakura asked, practically on edge as to what Kyoko was showing her.

Kyoko, when she was done stretching, merely replied with, "The jutsu that I used is fairly complex and I have to be in complete sync with Cha for it to work, both of which take a lot of concentration..."

Sakura nodded in understanding, before Kyoko then continued with, "Besides, it's late and you have the first day of teaching the med students, which is tomorrow, remember?"

Sakura let out a depressed sigh as she asked, "You just had to remind me, didn't you...?"

Kyoko gave a smug smile as she said, "Yup, 'cause that's what siblings do!"

"Make the other completely miserable?" Sakura asked, continuing the banter between the two sisters.

"Puh-lease!" Kyoko said, rolling her eyes at Sakura before she continued with, "You're being such drama-quee~n!"

Sakura let out an un-ladylike snort before she a small smile cross her face as she said, "Whatever, let's get ready for bed..."

Kyoko nodded, even though she could sleep in tomorrow, before a thought hit her as she then asked, "Hey Saku-chan?"

"Yeah Kyo-chan?" Sakura inquired, half turning from the hallway that lead to their shared room.

"Should the kittens sleep in our room?" Kyoko asked out of genuine curiosity.

* * *

And... done with this chapter! \(^0^)/

Woot! Ahem, anyway...

Itachi: ... *foaming at the mouth, eyes looking lifeless*

Kyoko: Is he gonna be okay? *nudges Itachi lightly with her foot*

Sand-chan: He'll be fine... *smirks evilly, content with the result of her new-found torture*

Deidara: It'll make him think twice before he hurts your feelings, un. *feels no sympathy for the Uchiha*

Sasori: *nods* Ditto, minus the "un". *also feels unsympathetic for Itachi*

Hidan: *pokes Itachi with a long stick* Wonder how many sessions of therapy the fucker will need to be relatively normal again?

Kakuzu: The Akatsuki's budget doesn't allow that kind of spending, so he's on his own...

Sasuke: *looks at Itachi, then at the authoress, then back to Itachi* Note to self: Never piss off the author...

Suigetsu: *nods head slowly while looking at Itachi* Agreed...

Juugo: Please review, or else the author might inflict the same punishment Itachi got onto you... or us...

Sand-chan: Which ever comes first~! Until next time~! :D


End file.
